


Everything will be okay in the end

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: Daredevil Season 3, F/M, Father Lantom was a Beatles fan and that is canon, Karedevil Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: Karen picks Matt up at his apartment before heading to the church for Father Lantom's funeral.Takes place during Season 3 Episode 13





	Everything will be okay in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Lennon's quote, which Father Lantom used in Season 3 Episode 10 during his conversation with Karen: 
> 
> _"'Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.'”_

The recent events had left Matt with a complicated swirl of emotions and thoughts. Not everyday you survive an underground explosion, nor do you discover your long lost mother is not just alive, but has been around the block pretty much during your whole life. Not everyday you succeed at overthrowing a crime lord like Wilson Fisk. And not every day you finally understand that despite being a complete asshole, you still have people who care about you. 

Today more than ever his life could be defined as anything, but simple. 

He was getting ready for Father Lantom's funeral and his lips curved into a little smile when he recognized Karen's heartbeat a few floors down. 

After tracking her smell and steps getting closer, he finally heard knocks on his door. 

"Hi!" 

"Hey" he answered with a soft smile. "I'm almost ready. Come in." 

Karen placed her small purse on the table by the door and followed Matt into the living room. The FBI had definitely done a number in his apartment. Almost everything was upside down. It resembled what their lives had been like lately. 

His jacket and tie were sitting on the armchair. He took the latter and turned to her. 

"Would you mind, uh, helping me with this?" he asked with a little bit of shyness. 

"I didn't think you would need help with that" she teased him. 

"Well, no, I don't need it, but it'd be great if you did it anyway. And who knows? Hopefully the next time I ask you to do it, it'll be in better circumstances and not for a funeral."

His smile was brighter now, something she hadn't witnessed in a long, long time. That was all she needed to give in. 

"I hope so too. Alright, come here."

He stood right in front of her and bent his head down so that she could surround his neck with the tie. Unexpected butterflies started flying inside her stomach when his fluffy hair tickled her nose and his hands trembled in a failed and adorable attempt of holding her elbows. Seeing him like this was as charming as his usual overwhelming poise. 

The tiny little touches of her thumbs on the nape of his neck as she folded the shirt collar and her fingers sliding through it making sure everything was in place were delightful for him. She smelled great, as always. And her heart was beating a little faster. He couldn't believe that just a couple of weeks ago he had been willing to give up on everything and live without his friends, without her. 

Karen couldn't help noticing the almost healed, but still visible cut above his left eyebrow, and thinking about the wounds she had also seen all over his chest and back just a few nights before. 

"So how are you?" she asked him while carefully working on the knot. 

"I'm good, I think. A little nervous about this. How about you?" 

For the first time in a while he realized he wasn't feeling miserable and it was good to actually talk to a friend. 

"Same. It's been a nightmare."

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

She noticed his voice was low and even a little sad. 

"It's over, Matt. Just like you told me one day: all we can do now is move forward. Life goes on." 

As much as she would've wanted, she didn't mention the word "together". She was too scared of it and was also pleased with their current relationship. It was surprisingly easier to be around each other now that they were no longer keeping any secrets, pretending to be someone they weren't. What could happen in the future, she didn't know, and she was trying her best not to expect anything either. 

"You're right." He nodded in agreement. 

"By the way, did you know Father Lantom was a fan of John Lennon? You may want to include that in your speech about him." 

Matt chuckled. He knew his priest friend/mentor was special, but it seemed like there was so much of him that he didn't get to know. 

"So he used to hang out in a bar, played pool and liked The Beatles? God, I'm gonna miss that man." 

Karen smiled sadly and her eyes were suddenly filled with tears. 

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be." he told her, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm happy you're here, Karen. I really am."

Karen's cheeks blushed and she realized the knot she was doing was totally crooked, so she had to do it all over again. 

_Pull yourself together, Karen! ___

____

"Me too." 

____

"You know, I… I'm going to talk to Maggie before the mass." 

____

"Really? That's great!" 

____

"Yes. You two seem to get along pretty well."

____

"Well, she knows you more than you think and the truth is that she helped me… understand you better." 

____

This time it was Matt who blushed. 

____

"I'm glad she did, then." 

____

"Don't turn your back on her, Matt. Give yourself the chance to have a mother. Trust me, you won't regret it." 

____

Matt sighed, but didn't know what to answer. He still needed time to process. 

____

He felt Karen's palms on his chest not only announcing him she had finished the knot properly, but also reassuring him. 

____

He took her hands and squeezed them gently for a second, enough for both of them to feel a brief electric shock in their veins. 

____

"Thank you. For everything."

____

In a way that no one else but them would be able to understand, she had also saved his life. 

____

They stepped away from each other when Karen's phone started ringing. 

____

"That's probably Foggy" she reacted, reaching out for her purse. 

____

"Yes, he must be wondering why we're taking so long."

____

Matt put on his jacket and his glasses, grabbed his cane and followed Karen out the door while she told Foggy they'd be in the car in a minute. 

____

His place was a mess, everything was, but somehow he knew it would all fall into place eventually. 

____

Life had to go on.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
